Kill Me Now
by nicoleeeeeeeissssssssscoooool
Summary: It's sort of a romantic story about a girl and a boy who have been inlove, but never revealed their love for each other. Until, she thought it was time to be brave and tell. Leading them to being together. I couldn't find a category, but Push Play fanfic.


Alright, well I went right into their relationship. I shouldn't have. But, I think it'd be better to do that now, then have to get it over later when I have other ideas that I want to proceed with. You might see why.

* * *

**KILL ME NOW**

**1. SUCCESS**

"Emma," she was calling me, she, my mother. "Emma Jane, wake up!" she banged on my door even harder.

"I'm up, dammit!" I could just ring her neck sometimes.

"Just checking."

Good, she was gone. I picked up my phone to check for anything new. 3 new texts, woo. Derek. Natalie. Derek.

Derek's first one had said goodnight. Natalie's was asking what classes we had today. Derek's second text was a good morning one. Derek Ries. That boy was just too much for words to describe him. Didn't take me long to decide to reply. "Good morning to you too." Send, send, send. Things to do. Shower, hair, make-up.

I walked out of my room, and headed across the hall into the bathroom. Turned the knob in the shower. Dropped my towel to the floor. Pulled out my pony tail, and shook my hair till dirty blond hair was evenly across my back. I climbed into the shower, letting my skin get hit with hot droplets of water. On the sinks counter, my phone went about buzzing. Could have been anyone, so I hurried myself to get out.

"Brittney! CJ! The shower is free." I hollered for brother and sister.

"Thanks." CJ chuckled as he beat Brittney to the door.

"No problemo, bro."

A smile grew wide across his face, "Here comes _Bitchney_." he jolted inside the bathroom.

"Ha."

"Shut up." Brittney snapped. "Now, what am I going to do? Go to school dirty?"

"You're dirty everyday. No one will notice."

I went back to my room, quickly. Well, before _Bitchney_ threw something at me. Phone, I remembered. Wasn't Derek. It was Natalie. "You up, sunshine?" Sunshine, it had been my nickname since 8th grade. In my month of depression, Natalie started calling me Sunshine, soon it caught on to the others. Natalie was my best friend, of course. We made oaths in 5th grade. For when we got older and had boyfriends we'd still have our lives equal. That happened. She's been with her boyfriend for about 5 years. I didn't have a boyfriend. Well, I did have a couple. Jerks. I like, cough, love someone at the moment. That would be where Derek comes in. We'd be together before the end of Junior year. I could feel it.

I quickly replied to Natalie, "Si, Señora. How was your morning? P.S. Avoid my sister she's going without showering." so I can finish getting ready. I thought a natural curly look would go good today. I scrunched up my hair while it was still wet, and pulled some hair back in a Bobbie-pin. Dressed, right. I slipped on a nice pair of American Eagle, hipster jeans. Then slid a nice maroon Hollister shirt over my head. I wore my Birkenstock slippers with my penguin socks. Once again, my phone buzzes. "Wonderful, to both your question and your P.S. Hey, want me to pick you up?" Natalie. "Ha. Si, Señora." Alright, make-up. I don't wear much, just mascara, and eyeliner. I don't go dark with it either. I traced the outness of both my eyes with my eye pencil. I pulled out my mascara applier and gently brushed it on my lashes. I was done.

I almost forgot to brush my teeth, since CJ was in the bathroom, still. I had to use the downstairs bathroom. A couple short minutes after, I was done. Then it was time to get outside. Gloomy day. About five minutes after being outside, Natalie.. and Nick arrived. Arriving in his orange mustang. I liked to call it Pumpkin. Ugh, I had the back seat. "Aloha," I said as I climbed into the back of the car.

"Hey," they both said together.

"Creepy, you both are like twins."

"Pshaw, shut up." Natalie giggled out.

"Hold on, I have to pick up someone else." Nick smiled awkwardly.

"Who?" I managed to ask.

"Oh, you'll see."

Okay, awkward. Probably someone I hated. "Grr, I wanna know who."

"It's someone you'd be okay with." she hinted me.

"Well, seeing as we're on _this_ road. Derek, am I right?"

Natalie didn't say anything. She laughed.

"Yes." Nick choked.

"How dare you?"

"Pshaw, you're happy about this. I know." she kept on laughing.

"Mhm." Soon enough Derek hopped into the back of the car.

"Well, Hi Emma." Derek grimaced.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting a ride by them?" I was whispering, so they didn't hear our conversation.

"Surprise, surprise?" he laughed, "Forgive me?"

"Maybe."

"C'mon."

"You're forgiven."

"Thank you, so movies tonight, seven pm. You'll be there."

"Deciding my plans?"

"'Bout that," Natalie interrupted, "Emma, you know our sleepover, we're going to the movies instead."

"To see what?"

"A Haunting in Connecticut."

"So scary, pfft."

"Crabby-ass." she snorted.

"Anyways, I'll be there Derek."

"Great."

I didn't like when people were able to hear my conversations, I decided to text him. "Confessions to make. Not you, me. Ditch first period with me?" Didn't take long for his phone buzz, but I decided I should tell him. He doesn't seem like he's the guy to make the first move. I wanted this to happen, I should start it. I watched his face as he read it, his plain face grew into a big smile. "Want confessions are we talking about here?" he replied to me. I was quick to reply, "I just have some things on my mind I need to get off." Anyone, could probably hear my heartbeat increase. We'd probably be at school in about a minute. "Like what exactly?" he texted back probably in about 30 seconds. "You'll see, (:" I closed my phone, I then smiled at him.

"Woo. School." Nick sighed.

"Thanks for the ride. Bye." I literally jumped out of the car.

"What's up with her?" Nick raised an eyebrow.

"No clue." she looked at him puzzled.

"Well, I have to get to homeroom. Bye, babe." he kissed her forehead gently.

"Derek, come. Now." I grabbed his arm, and yanked him to the trees out in the back.

This was it. I was finally going to open up to him, I didn't care if he didn't like me back. "Would you like to do this sitting down or up?"

"Standing." he smiled.

"Alright, well-"

"You like me."

"What?" He already knew, even easier for me.

"It's not hard to tell, Emma."

"Well, I don't like you. I love you." Hard part.

"You do?"

"Yes, and I hope you feel the same way. Even if.. you're kind of shocked. By the look on your face."

"I _do_ love you back. I have loved you. Freshman year." I felt like a Mexican jumping bean. I didn't show it though.

"Beats me, Sophomore year. Doesn't matter. But, I only decided to tell you because I didn't think you would do anything."

"Wanted to. But, I just couldn't. Well, since you did the first move. I'll do the second."

"You already asked me to the movies."

Derek laughed lightly, "No, not that."

At that moment, he pulled me by my waist close to him. It was a perfect moment, picture perfect. Natalie would probably be watching, from a distance. Then he finally did it. He kissed me. He wasn't a slob. He was a romantic one. He knew how it worked with me. I wasn't a slut. I kept it clean. I broke-up with past guys for that, trying to sleep with me. Sixteen-years-old, you shouldn't have sex. Well, now I'm seventeen, still doesn't mean I'm going to give myself away. Derek was the same, and I liked that. It was now over.

"Wow." I stared at my hands.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

"Awesome." he whispered into my ear.

"How about we ditch school overall today?"

"Sounds good. My parents are probably at work, so no one we'll know we're gone, if we stay there."

"Hmph." we interlocked fingers and smiled as we both stalked off.

Truly, for once I was happy. Happy with my decisions. Derek wouldn't of did anything. He was too shy around me to even talk, sometimes.


End file.
